Silent Nights
by The One True Koneko
Summary: After a late night drinking contest that he doesn't remember starting, Aeolus wakes up with Atlas in his bed. The fallout of what might have happened between them is decidedly NOT something he wishes to endure, but he finds himself unable to shake a growing desire to know just what really happened that night.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Blame the Booze?

'God dammit Aeolus... What've you gotten yourself into this time?' I asked mentally, brushing my hair smooth. Maybe some sense of normality would be reached by doing things as I always had. It'd been crazy enough moving into this house with the three others. Now the unthinkable had happened, and I had wound up sleeping with the only girl here... if one could call Atlas a 'girl'. Female, yes- but only as far as genetics got you. I didn't even remember HOW it had happened. And yet I'd woken up stark naked with her naked next to me in bed! Not to mention with a migraine on top of that. 'Calm down, it's still nothing for sure...' I tried to reassure myself. Maybe once she woke up I could get some answers. I was unsure though whether to be grateful or annoyed that my initial reaction- a loud and near shamefully un-masculine scream- hadn't gotten a stir out of her... or anyone for that matter.

Oh GOD, they probably knew... "I'm never going to live this down..." I muttered, rubbing my throbbing forehead.

There was rustling of the covers on my bed. A yawn- or perhaps groan- followed shortly thereafter. She was awake. I gathered what composure I could muster and looked out of the bathroom.

Atlas was seated on my bed. Thankfully she'd had the decency to cover herself. She looked at me, then down at herself. "... Dammit."

"So I'm taking you didn't plan this?" I asked.

"Not really..." She said, getting off the bed. "Long story short, I won the drinking contest, I think... Just happened to forget that if I have too much booze I sleep like a rock."

"Drinking contest?" I asked. I'd gotten drunk?

"Yeah... Thetis found this fancy bottle- wanted to try it- and you said no because it was 'special' or some jazz like that... I said you probably couldn't even hold down stuff that strong and you got all prissy and challenged me. I accepted and we started drinking shots. And I won, I think. I don't really remember too much after round six... or was it eight?"

I stared. "You remember more than I do... Maybe Thetis can help. Hopefully this is all a very big misunderstanding."

"Meh... Is it really that big a deal if it happened?" she asked. "I mean we're both human and opposite gender, so it's not like we're breaking the 'rules of nature' or some crap like that," she said, making quotes with her fingers.

I knew I had to tread lightly at that point. Atlas was surprisingly clever at times, and I was unsure if this was a trick question. "No offense to you personally, Atlas... but where I'm from something of this nature would be an outrageous scandal. We're not married- we're not even dating, or anywhere close to it!"

"So? We got drunk..."

"That's no excuse!... Ow..." I said, having raised my voice enough for the pain in my head to spike.

Atlas smirked. "...Hangover?"

"God, how drunk WAS I?"

"Enough to start shamelessly flirting with her," Thetis' voice sounded from the other side of my room door.

"Go AWAY, Thetis," I said irritably- changing my mind about him being helpful.

"Sure. Once you two finish up and get dressed there's breakfast waiting for you downstairs. Siarnaq decided to cook for a change," he answered, and his footsteps could be heard as he left.

"Oh great... What has he made, metal shavings au gratin?" I asked sarcastically. For all our time spent together in this house Siarnaq had never eaten with us, let alone been seen eating. I was fairly convinced he didn't eat, or if he did it was only when the rest of us weren't around. "Honestly, what could he possibly know about cooking food?"

Atlas had been searching out her clothes and redressing while I had been preoccupied with the idea. "I dunno... You and I have very different definitions of 'food'."

"Let's just get this over with... Maybe eating something will help the hangover pass," I said, opening the door and heading downstairs to the kitchen. Whether Atlas followed was irrelevant at the moment. I'd just grab a toaster pastry and avoid whatever Siarnaq had made altogether- that was the plan at least.

However as I entered the kitchen area, I had a plate shoved into my hands, and he was staring at me blankly. Honestly that empty look he gave had always unnerved me, even more so after the Dreamspinner incident when that facade had fallen away completely for a brief moment and revealed just what sort of absolute mental MESS he was.

I found myself smiling rather nervously, likely a sort of mix between 'yes?' and 'please don't hurt me?' Rather pathetic on my part, but then again it'd been ME that all of the aforementioned mess had chosen to single out. I had every reason to play submissive, because who knew when that facade of no apparent emotions would fall again?

Siarnaq waited until Atlas entered, before giving her a plate and pointing to the counter. "Food's on the stove. Enjoy."

"Siar, I know you must be thrilled we're actually gonna eat your cooking," Atlas said. "Otherwise you wouldn't have cooked at all. So can you at least, maybe... smile a little? The deadpan stare is getting depressing..."

"Atlas, I don't think he's capable of a genuine smi-" I blurted before I could stop myself. "-I mean... Um..."

Siarnaq glanced between the two of us, before looking at Atlas and curling his mouth into an unnatural and obviously forced smile. I found it rather unsettling, and backed away slightly. Atlas grinned back and went by him to her food. "Nice try, but now you look like a stoner. Stick to the deadpan until you can smile for real I guess... like with your whole face."

Siarnaq dropped the smile immediately and left. I got some of the food- some round flat things. They looked like slightly burnt super thick pita-bread. "He certainly made a lot of it..."

Atlas didn't reply, going to the table and grabbing a bottle of what I assumed to be sauce or gravy that'd been left out and pouring some over her bread. "What'd you mean before?" she asked after a few bites.

"Hm?"

"About being drunk not being an excuse..."

I frowned, swallowing the dry lump in my mouth. "I can't expect you to understand. It's just a cultural thing... I guess." She looked at me questioningly, and I continued. "Romances are Planned where I'm from, and as a noble I have to hold myself to that standard. I'm not blaming you for my misconduct. After all..." I added, recalling our other housemate's statement from before "Thetis said I started the flirting." I took another bite, frowning as the spongy texture seemed to steal water from my mouth.

"...You've never had pancakes before, have you...?" Atlas asked, though it seemed more a statement. She proceeded to tug my plate away.

"I wasn't done," I protested, watching as she poured the sauce over the bread.

"You're supposed to eat them with syrup," she said, sliding it back.

I grumbled and resumed my meal. Admittedly it went down a lot easier. "You do get what I was saying though, right? Before you altered my dish?"

"Yeah, but does that mean you've got a girl planned for you too- or did you start living here to avoid that sort of thing? And what does that mean if we did do it?"

"Yes, yes, and it means we never speak of it again," I said, getting up and starting to rake what was left into the trash- only to have Atlas reach over and snatch the plate.

"We don't waste food," she said flatly, raking the remains onto her plate before handing it back. "And don't worry, I get it..." She said, stuffing a piece in her mouth.

"Are you okay?" I asked before I could stop myself.

She gave a look, which to me said 'you're kidding, right?' "I woke up naked in your bed, with next to no memory of what happened last night after we started drinking..." she said, scraping up the last bite. 'Yeah, I'm just peachy."

So much for never again... "Atlas... Okay, I'll admit I'm trying to figure this out..." I said, taking my plate to the sink and starting to rinse it. "It is an important thing to know."

"Why?" she asked with a short laugh. "You want us to not have done anything, so just go with the idea that nothing happened."

"But then why were we naked?"

"People do stupid stuff when they're drunk."

"And what if we did THAT while we were drunk?"

"Wouldn't be the first time for me..."

"...What?" I asked, looking at her incredulously. "So you aren't even a-?"

"No," she said flatly. "Is that important too?"

"It-... I'm just trying to wrap my head around the idea that you've had sex before."

"Hard to imagine, isn't it?" she asked, getting up with her plate. "It was only once, if that helps at all..."

"Somewhat..." I replied, turning my attention to the other dirty dishes in the sink. It was quiet for a while, so I thought she'd maybe left.

"...So who's the girl you're set up with, Mr. Helios?"

Apparently I was mistaken. "Her name is Rebbeca. She's... Well I've only met her a few times. We've never really sat down and talked. She's the second daughter of one of my father's business partners... Third of six children..."

"Yeah?" she asked. "Is she cute?"

I nearly dropped the glass I was cleaning out. "Cute? I... really don't have too much to compare her to. Why are you even-?" I started, looking back at her.

She just quirked a brow. "Well?"

I sighed, turning back to the sink. "She's a dainty little thing, almost like a doll. Her hair's long, brown, and curly. She wears glasses, and I don't recall ever seeing her without a book in her hand..."

"Sounds like a nerd's fantasy come true..." she said with a smirk. "So why'd you run away?"

"...I just didn't want to be another one of my father's pawns," I replied simply.

"Care to elaborate?"

"No. Sorry..."

That time, I heard her walk out...

...And I had a feeling that this mess wasn't over just yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Cold Snap

"And you're sure you didn't hear anything?" I asked, trailing Thetis as we carried the laundry out to be folded. It'd been two days since the incident, and I was finding myself now cursing the fact that I'd declined the option of installing security cameras inside the house.

"For the last time, Aeo, I fell asleep before anything serious might've happened. You really don't remember?" he asked, glancing back at me. "I mean you were laying the sweet-talk on pretty heavy before you two went back there..."

"I still remember nothing," I said. "And it's driving me completely mad not knowing for certain."

He set his basket down on the couch and started folding. "You could always ask Siarnaq- or are you still phobic of him?"

"It's not a phobia, Thetis... if only because it's not irrational," I countered, doing the same.

He chuckled. "Fine. I'll ask him for you. Atlas may already have; they get along well enough..."

"Only because they're both..." I began to mutter under my breath, but stopped myself. He didn't seem to hear me though, and I sighed in slight relief. "...I think Atlas is mad at me though."

"Really? I don't see any fresh bruises..." he said. "Those anger-management classes you made her take must be working."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, but I'm one-hundred percent serious," I said. "She says she gets everything I've told her regarding this matter, but I-"

"-get the feeling that she's taking it the wrong way?" he finished.

"Yes, exactly... And that worries me."

He smiled with a nod, folding the last of his laundry and stacking it neatly. "Don't forget where we all come from Aeo... Marti's tough, so she'll survive this- just like everything else she's had to put up with."

I nodded quietly. "You know she doesn't like anyone using her first name, right?"

"Ch'yeah, I know, but it's not like she has a sixth sense regarding these things, right?" he asked, starting upstairs with his laundry. He paused on the third or fourth step. "Hey... Remember when you brought in that old-style grand piano?"

"You mean the one in the living room?"

"Yeah. You remember who plays it the most?"

"No one plays it, Thetis..."

"You'd be surprised if you'd listen. It's a really nice piano..." he said, climbing up and out of view.

I finished my basket a short moment later, and started up to my room. It was a nice room, in a nice house. Nowhere near luxury, but that wasn't really needed at this point. I had bought it with my share of the credits we'd received from various missions we'd gone on after Ourobouros, as a gift to the others for all of the time and work they'd put into our little team. They'd all reacted differently when I'd said we'd be sharing it...

Thetis had hugged me to near the point of suffocation, obviously happy beyond any other form of expression.

Siarnaq had simply walked in and claimed the smallest bedroom as his.

Atlas had stared for a while, seeming almost shocked that I'd actually bought a house. She'd then said a simple 'thanks', before going to find a room.

That seemed to be so long ago though...

I passed by Siarnaq's room. As usual the door was closed, but I could just barely pick out Atlas' voice coming from inside.

"...doesn't get it. You know what I'm talking about, right?" she was asking. Siarnaq's voice replied, too quiet for me to hear clearly. "Exactly. So should I tell him, or do we let him stew on it a bit more?"

Damn, she had asked him about it. And now she knew the truth, obviously. I found myself scowling, heading into my room and beginning to put up my clothes before I heard anything else. I may have overheard the truth if I'd stayed, but I was now trying very hard to make myself stop caring.

After I finished with the clothes I flopped down face first onto my bed. Maybe, just maybe, today was all a twisted and horrible nightmare and I'd wake up any moment safe and sound in my bed.

"Hey," Atlas said, knocking on the open door. "Got time to chat?"

I sighed. "I heard you talking with Siarnaq. What's the verdict?" I asked sourly.

"Apparently we weren't making any noise that he deemed unusual..." she said.

"Okay... That doesn't help at all. I still don't know if anything happened. He could mean unusual for sex or unusual for sleeping... Ughh..." I groaned, rolling onto my back.

"So just pick one. Either we did or we didn't..." she said, sitting by me.

"You don't just 'pick' when it's something like this, Atlas," I said, looking up at her sternly. "I don't remember having a condom on my person at any time, so if we DID have sex it was unprotected. Do you get where I'm going with this?"

She blinked. "So you're worried about getting me knocked up?" she said, looking confused.

"Yes," I said matter-of-factly. "Do you have any idea how much trouble kids are? Especially when they're unplanned! God forbid my family ever found out if that were to happen."

"I thought you didn't want to be in your family...?" she asked.

"It's very complicated; just trust me on that..."

"Why don't you tell me?" she asked.

"You don't hear me asking about your family life, do you?" I replied, getting irritable.

She narrowed her eyes, before getting up. "Maybe if you did you'd learn a few things, Jackass..." she said harshly.

"What? What did I do now?" I asked, sitting up. "Am I really the only one legitimately worried about what might've happened that night?"

"You're the only one making it into a huge issue, yes," she replied, crossing her arms.

"It IS a huge issue!" I said. My head was pounding now but she was honestly just being so ignorant. "If you're pregnant then I'll either have to marry you or kick you out, and I don't want to do either!"

"I'd like to see you TRY to do either, ya twig!" she snarked back. "You're making this out like we pushed a button to launch a nuke or something!"

"Well metaphorically speaking we just may have!" I shouted. "Are you really that ignorant to how life is?!"

She stared, seeming shocked, before grabbing my shirt and throwing me backwards with an almost feral growl. I'd been sitting on my knees, so the sudden force knocked me off balance and I fell off the bed with a startled yelp.

I'd half expected to get a beating for what I'd said, but on regaining my posture and composure I saw she was walking out again. Against my better judgment, I followed her.

"Atlas, wait," I called, trailing her out into the hallway. "I told you time and again that I'm not blaming you for what I believe happened, so why are you behaving like this?"

She turned abruptly and glared at me, but I couldn't quite read her expression. She was furious, no doubt, but something else was hiding in there too. "...You want to know why I'm 'behaving' like this? Fine, allow me to give you a little perspective, Aeolus Helios." She turned to face me completely. "I don't have any knowledge or idea how to take life for granted like you do. I wasn't raised with clean beds and good food. I wasn't given the opportunity of peace. Where I was raised, every single f**ing day was a fight just to get by-"

"What does tha-?"

"Shut up and listen for once! You've never tasted desperation. You've got no idea what the world's really about, and you dare accuse me of being the ignorant one?!" she asked, getting uncomfortably close and jabbing my chest with a finger. "When you can tell me that you've felt the fear of silent nights- that you know the comfort of another breath- that's when I'll listen to your bullshit about life and how it is. Until then, stop wasting my time!"

I didn't say anything; I couldn't at that point. All I could do was watch her stalk off into her room and slam the door. After standing alone in the hall a few moments longer, I retreated back to my room...

I'd never considered myself ignorant. I'd gotten the best education money could buy, and that was something to take pride in was it not? And yet, I couldn't help but feel the sting of reality in her words. She was right. I knew nothing about what it was like to go without, or to be afraid of the silent and dark unknown.

I flopped back down again, and almost immediately found myself cursing a certain blue-haired reploid. Not only had he been right about Atlas talking to Siarnaq about this, but his other words now rang with a haunting clarity in my mind...

_'Don't forget where we all come from... she'll survive this- just like everything else she's had to put up with.'_

"God-damned hippie and his concealed fragments of advice..." I muttered, closing my eyes...

Wait. He said 'she'll survive this'? Did that mean he really knew? My eyes shot open, and I sat up again. A quick glance at the clock and I saw that it was already too late to get a straight answer from Thetis. I jotted down a mental note to revisit my questioning come morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3: Red Eyes

Damn him... –thud- Damn that prissy, snot-nosed, to-good-for-anybody noble! –thud- He didn't know anything about me; how dare he even think to call me ignorant!? –crack- ... Shit.

I forced my breathing steady again, and examined the wall I'd been hitting. There was a definite depression from that last punch; I was lucky I hadn't made another hole... 'Note to self: get an actual punching-bag,' I thought, letting out a sigh. Well, at least I was calmer.

My ears picked up the doorknob rattling- two clicks left, one right, one left again. "Come in, Siar..." I said, sitting on the bed. The door opened silently and he walked in, closing it just as soundlessly behind him. "Guess you heard all that?"

"Yes," he said simply, sitting on the floor by the wall. "...Are you okay?" he asked, even though the near monotone of his voice indicated no curiosity.

I sighed, leaning back. "Dunno, to be honest..." I said. "I wasn't planning it to go like that, but he struck a nerve," I admitted. "And well, it's still kind of sore."

He narrowed his eyes by a minute degree, before looking away. I grinned, recognizing the look. "Don't you even think about it bud... Aeo pays the majority of the bills, and he's probably going to apologize for it in the morning. Besides-" I added "-if anyone's going to make him hurt for that stupid comment, it'll be me."

He glanced back at me, golden eyes softening a bit. "...You really care for him, don't you?"

I blinked, the question catching me off guard. "Not like –that-, no... I mean must feel something, otherwise I wouldn't have gone to bed with him, even if nothing happened. It's confusing..." I let out another sigh, flopping back onto my bed. "Maybe I just forgot for a bit that I'm not in Nu Arkaya anymore... That I'm not obligated to find a partner."

"I mean, everything outside of home is still so weird to me. People expect 'ideal' women to be 'pretty' over smart or strong, and that still just blows my mind," I elaborated, staring up at the ceiling.

I heard him get up and sit beside me. "Humans are still for the most part an aesthetically-driven race- not quite as bad as they were back in the twenty-first century, but still..." He paused a moment before nodding. "Reploids are usually more practical when it comes to who we choose as partners of any sort."

I smirked. "If I didn't know better I'd think you were hitting on me, Isamu," I teased, using his actual name to tease him. He'd given it to me a while back, as a 'gesture of respect and trust' he'd called it. As far as I knew, the other two didn't know it, so I figured he respected and trusted me about the same as I did him. A lot...

He glanced down at me, looking almost offended. "I'm not," he said flatly.

My grin widened. "Of course you aren't. Like I said, I know you better than that."

"At least you're in a better mood."

"Yeah, thanks. So we're still set for a spar on Saturday, right?" I asked.

He nodded. "Are you sure you wish me to 'jump' you? It wouldn't be a fair fight."

"I think it would be," I replied. "I had the advantage last time, so it's only fair you get it this time."

"All right, you should get some sleep then," he said, getting up and starting for the door.

I watched him a moment before sitting up. "Siarnaq?"

"Yes?" he asked, pausing.

"This is awkward for me to ask, but..." I glanced away, "Do you think I'm pretty?" I asked hopefully, looking at him again.

He stared a moment, expression unchanged. "...No. I don't."

I sighed, looking down. "Well, at least you're honest. Tha-"

"I think you're beautiful."

My eyes went wide, and I snapped my gaze back to where he'd been. He was gone, back to his room no doubt.

I knew he hadn't meant it in any sort of romantic way, but that didn't stop my face from turning nearly as red as my eyes. No one had ever said that about me- ever- much less to me. Yeah I'd heard guys in town say I looked exotic, intriguing, or powerful... but never beautiful.

That was better than 'pretty', right?

I couldn't help myself, a stupid grin winding its way across my face. And for a moment I was a stupid kid again, giggling and hugging my pillow like it was a person. "I'm not pretty; I'm beautiful!~" I exclaimed as quietly as I possibly could, before settling down and laughing myself softly to sleep.

...

Morning came all too early, but I'd slept all right so there was no need to complain. I sat up, looking at the mirror across the room and grinning as I got up and stretched. I was still in my clothes from yesterday, so I started taking them off to change into some clean ones.

There was a knock at the door, followed by a quiet voice. "Atlas...? Are you up?"

Aeo. I could almost imagine his expression- teal eyes glancing nervously at the door then back at the floor. At least that was what I imagined from his tone of voice.

"Yeah, but unless you want a knock on the head you'll wait outside. I'm getting dressed," I explained.

"Oh. That's fine; I just wanted to say that I'm very sorry for last night..." he said. "I'm in a bit of a rush right now, but if you'd like to we can talk later."

I grinned. "Sure. And don't sweat it, okay? I'm not mad anymore..."

"Thank you. I'll talk to you later then," he said walking away.

I waited until the sound his footsteps was gone. Maybe Siar had been right last night... Maybe I did –care- for Aeolus. I wasn't sure, but I certainly didn't hate him. And I'd kept myself from bloodying him last night; that meant something, didn't it? Maybe I really did like him...

Or maybe all this time I'd spent away from home was making me soft.

I sighed, pulling on a clean shirt. Now I'd made myself homesick. No surprise, really. I'd left to find help after getting Model F, and after getting mixed up in that crazy Game of Destiny things had just been moving too fast for me to really think of my homeland...

Knowing what it was even close to being like, most people would congratulate me on getting away from a place they viewed as a living hell. But I honestly missed it... To me, that was home. It always would be... The dark earth we walked was broken and barren to most. But we knew it held life. Mavericks attacked often, and if a troupe stayed in one place for too long they risked being overwhelmed... So we moved from place to place, living on supplies we either received from the outside or scavenged from those who'd lost their battle...

I'd grown up fighting, the only major influence in my life after the age of five or so being my older brother... Marlyr had always been strong; as far back as I could clearly remember he had been there looking out for me. When Mom had died, he was the one who had taken over raising me- no small feat for a fifteen year old boy. He'd been the one to find Model F, and the first to wield him between the two of us. When he'd vanished, Model F had gone to me...

Speaking of the little red doom-machine, I couldn't find him anywhere. Frowning, I opened our mental link. 'Where are you?'

-Under your boyfriend's bed- he replied. –You know, the stick?-

'What?! He is not my-!'

-I do believe H and I can attest otherwise...-

'Wait... You know what happened?'

-Yes. How'd that go, by the way? Honestly I thought you two would just keep going all ni-

'You knew and you didn't TELL us!?'

-Hey, we went offline to give you privacy! I only just reactivated when you contacted me!-

'...'

-How long's it been? My internal timer is a little laggy...-

'About three or four days...'

-Shit. Sorry kiddo... But hey, you had fun, right?-

I closed the link with a flustered sigh, and made another mental note to go out and buy testing supplies. First though I had to get Models F and H out from under Aeo's bed, and then I'd tell Aeo.

I opened my door, walking across the hall and into Aeo's room. It was empty, and I figured I could just grab Model F and leave H on his bed for him. F was ahead of me on this, already floating around and- humming to himself. I recognized the tune... It was the anthem from back home. He hummed it a lot, mostly because Marlyr had gotten it stuck in his- I shook my head, having no time for this.

I watched a moment before snatching him out of the air and clipping him to my belt-loop. I then got down and reached under Aeo's bed until I found the other 'witness' of our drunken one-night stand. The green Biometal was silent in my hands, likely still inactive, so I left him on Aeo's bed and walked out, heading downstairs.

-So I guess you didn't remember what happened?- Model F asked.

'Not a damn thing...' I replied. 'He didn't either.'

-Oh. Well this will be fun...- he said sarcastically.

'Out of curiosity, how likely do you think it is I'm pregnant right now?' I asked, looking down at my Biometal.

-Um... Let's just hope you aren't, and not worry about the odds. Okay, kiddo?- he replied.

I huffed 'Yeah. Won't know for sure for a while yet anyway...'

-So how has he been, regarding it?-

'He's terrified at the idea, like any Noble would be,' I though, scowling.

-What about you? How have you felt about it?-

'I'm not sure, especially now that I know we did. I mean, if I were back home, becoming a mom would be something to celebrate regardless of who the father was- or how it happened as long as it wasn't forced...' I pursed my lips a bit, thinking privately a moment. 'Maybe we should just go home. I miss the Troupes, and if it turns out I am then at least Aeo wouldn't have to worry about having to hide some kid he never asked for or-'

"You seem deep in thought," Thetis said, grinning as he walked inside from getting the mail. "Something bugging you?"

I glanced at him and returned the grin halfheartedly. "Yeah, but it's nothing I can't sort out," I said. "I'm just homesick, thinking about going back, you know?"

He nodded. "Trust me, I know. I miss my folks back home too, but we write each other now and then so it's not so bad..." he said with a smile. "So you're thinking about visiting your family?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm thinking about going home and staying and fighting alongside my people again."

"Oh..." he said, a bit of concern drifting into his pale blue eyes. "Would you want us maybe to come with you? I mean you said you had left to get help, right?"

"That's a really nice offer, Thetis, but it'll probably be just me. I couldn't ask for any of you to go with me..."

He quirked a brow, grinning. "Even Siar? He'd go even if you didn't ask..."

"Yeah he probably would," I said with a light chuckle, remembering the talk we'd had after I'd flipped out at- Aeo... I frowned and decided that it was time to get back to business. "Do you know where Aeolus is right now?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Reach Out

I was seated outside, beneath the only tree in the back yard. The day was warm, the sun shining through the leaves and dappling the ground below. The breeze blew gently, and I wondered just where things were to go from here.

Thetis had again been adamant that he knew nothing. This whole thing bothered me, and he'd told me that maybe sitting outside would help my mind clear enough that I could remember. He'd left to get mail after that...

Footsteps in the grass caught my attention, and I turned to see Atlas standing nearby. "Mind if I sit?" she asked. I nodded, and she sat beside me. "Talked with Model F... Apparently he and H heard us. They deactivated to give us privacy."

"So we did have sex then," I said, sighing. "I suppose the next move then is getting some testing supplies and seeing if you're with child or not."

She frowned. "We'd have to wait a while, right?" she asked. "Because I was thinking about a more immediate solution."

"And what would that be?" I asked. "I think it's a bit late for pills, Atlas."

"Wasn't thinking that..." she said. "Thinking about packing up and going home."

I stared. Going home? She couldn't mean going back to that wasteland she was born in... right? "You mean Nu Arkaya?"

She nodded. "I'm homesick, and it's not like there'd be anything or anyone holding me back from going. I've spent too much time away and it's making me go soft."

"But what if you're... You couldn't fight if you were pregnant! You could get killed!" I protested.

"That's the risk a soldier takes. My mother survived with me and my brothers, so why wouldn't I be okay?"

"But-!"

"Hey, you said so yourself you didn't want to marry me, and you'd have to if I was," she said in a matter of fact tone. "And don't go trying to deny it; my memory is sharper than you think."

"I'd still take responsibility if you were, Atlas. We don't even know that yet, so why are you talking about leaving?"

She frowned, staring at me. "...Okay. Lemme see if I can try something. If I stayed, and took the test, and tested positive- what would you do?"

"Well I'd have to marry you. It'd be the only proper thing to do."

She nodded, "Okay, and how would you feel about the whole thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Would you be happy about becoming a father?" she asked, letting out a frustrated sigh.

I blinked. "Happy? Well I... I don't know..." I said. "It would be unexpected, unplanned, and I have no idea how-"

"Better I just leave then," she said, starting to get up.

"Why?" I asked. "We don't even know for certain either way yet!"

"And if you wouldn't be happy then what's the point of knowing?" she asked. "Least if I left, we could both be happy no matter what happened."

"I wouldn't be happy if you left either," I said, getting up. "None of us would..."

"...You'd get over it," she said, starting back toward the house.

I frowned, going up behind her and catching her wrist. "..." I honestly didn't know what I was doing; I just thought that if I could hold on a moment I could maybe change her mind. "Since when did you ever run away from a challenge, Atlas?"

"Let go, Aeo," she said, glaring back at me. "I'm only warning you once."

"No. I am not letting go until you promise you will at least TRY," I said. "I'm not running from this, and the Atlas I know wouldn't run either."

She growled at me, before lashing out a leg and sweeping my feet from under me. "I said let GO!"

The sudden loss of support had the opposite of her intended effect. I gripped her wrist harder as I fell, and she was pulled off balance and onto me as a result. I had the wind knocked out of me. "What the hell is your problem!?" she shouted, pushing up and gripping my shoulders.

I looked up at her, catching my breath. "I'm trying to do the right thing here; why is that bothering you?" I asked, fighting the urge to try pushing her off. It would've helped nothing.

"Because you don't stay with someone because it's the 'right thing', Aeo," she said, getting off of me and sitting to one side. "Not where I'm from, no. Where I'm from you stay with someone because you love them, or at the very least enjoy their company."

I sighed, just laying there. "I... I know that. I know where you come from, Atlas. I'm trying to keep that in mind, honestly I am..." I said. "And I know you're trying too, to understand my viewpoint on this. It's just... I don't believe either of us will get the whole picture. We just see things too differently..."

"I hate it..." she said simply, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"...Pardon?" I asked, sitting up.

She narrowed her eyes, not looking at me or anything in particular. "I hate that I don't get how things work out here. And you're right- I try... I had to try from the moment I left. Had to try even harder when they pulled me apart then put me back together for the sake of these damned 'equality laws' your people follow..."

I frowned. Of course they didn't have those laws in Nu Arkaya... The general consensus among the nations was that there were only Mavericks in that place we knew as The Wastes. It stood to reason that she'd lived the entirety of her life there in a completely natural body.

That was a different thing altogether from growing up seeing others with machine grafted into them- expecting that to be done to you once old enough... Looking back, I'd actually been eager to have mine done back when I was only five. "What'd they wind up replacing, if you don't mind me asking...?"

"Ears... Spine... and I don't know how many of my muscles or which ones..." she said.

I nodded. Sounded like a highly invasive process if her musculature was augmented also. "So they really did pull you apart..." I said quietly. "I guess you looked different back then?"

"... Not too much... They let me keep the basics." She sighed, "I'm just not sure if my own brothers would recognize me if I went back, you know...?"

"I'm sure they would," I said. "If you -did- go back, that is. I still don't want you to..."

"Why?" she asked sourly. "You can't tell me you really care and be honest about it. All this time you've only ever been afraid."

"Yes, and I still am. Anyone in my shoes would be, I think." I glanced over at her. "But right now I'm more afraid of losing a friend than of possibly becoming a parent."

She blinked, before a faint grin tugged at her lips. "We'll just have to see then, I guess... I do still want to go back though..." she said, looking me in the eyes. "Still homesick."

"Well, if that's the case we can all go together," I said. "After we get you tested... Okay?" I stood, offering a hand up to her with a smile.

She smirked, grabbing my hand and getting up. "Fair enough..."

We headed for the house, and I glanced back at her. "I'll have to talk with Model H to clarify exactly what happened. Still don't remember a thing."

"Congrats on getting completely smashed then..."

"And laid, apparently," I added with a bit of a laugh.

She rolled her eyes. "You men... It's always about the sex."

"Not always!" I protested, before noticing she was grinning again. Teasing- of course... I huffed, before chuckling slightly. "Well, at least you keep me on my toes."

"... 'Course I do; I'm taller."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: In the Rough

She was staring again- not at me, just out into space with an unreadable expression. The test had come back negative, and while I knew I should be feeling relieved- I wasn't. It was a strange feeling, actually...

I'd never had anything against Atlas. Prior to living with her and the rest I'd simply dismissed her as an uncouth and unladylike 'savage', for lack of a better word. As we'd gotten more familiar with each other however, I had allowed myself to get curious...

She was utterly and completely different from any of the girls I'd met living in Merceya with my family. She was a strong and willful person, who had endured what we knew as a 'living hell' in day to day life and come out the better for it. She was a fighter and a survivor. Yes, she could be crass and stubborn at times, but really that was an essential part of who she was. She did not tolerate idiocy, and was unafraid to speak her mind and tell anyone and everyone exactly what she thought of them.

And truthfully I found that honesty to be refreshing.

Women from home were usually just seen and not heard, unless they were talking among themselves. It was the same with children. Mother had been one of the rare 'exceptions' to that unspoken rule, and even though she spoke her mind she was always soft-spoken... She'd always held back and not allowed her emotions to overwhelm her judgement.

I leaned my head back in thought. Now I was feeling homesick too, somewhat... I didn't miss the neat lawns or the big empty houses. I didn't even miss the people too much, and I certainly didn't miss Father. My mother, on the other hand, I did miss- sorely...

Atlas huffed, and I looked over as she got up from the table. "... So what next?" she asked, looking at me.

"I'm not sure, really," I replied. "Call me crazy, but I'm actually somewhat disappointed..." I said, before hastily adding "Not at you."

She grinned. "What then? Don't tell me you were secretly hoping for kids outta me..." she said with a short laugh.

"Well, no... Though I'm not altogether opposed to the idea anymore," I admitted. "If you'd be willing I wouldn't mind courting you."

"Courting?" she asked, looking confused. "Are you asking me out or what?"

I chuckled. "...Oh God what am I getting myself into?" I asked quietly. "Yes, I'm asking you out. If you're willing to have me, I'd like to try at least once."

"I'll think about it," she said, stretching. "Right now I've got other things on my mind."

"Oh? Like what?" I asked.

"It's Saturday, and Siar's waiting for me outside for our usual spar..." she explained. "Gonna have to focus on that for now."

"Oh, well all right," I said, nodding as I grinned. "Just don't get hurt." She rolled her eyes and grinned back, before heading outside.

I closed the door behind me, scanning the back yard for any signs of my sparring partner. Not a trace- good... "Gotta give him credit, when I tell him to hide he does a very good job," I mused, stepping off of the porch.

I walked to an empty and open part of the yard, where I could get a brief moment to think about things. He couldn't jump me if there was no cover.

So Aeo wanted to date me? That was a kinda sudden turn of things, but not a bad one. I had to admit, after that little scuffle we'd had a few days back he was definitely growing on me. And apparently the feeling was mutual. Under any other circumstances I'd say 'what the hell' and go for it.

But here I was feeling like I was getting torn in half...

A sudden sound behind me caught me of guard, and I jumped nearly a foot off the ground. Too slow, and Siar lunged into me. So much for open spaces being safe. "Looks like there's a snake in the grass!" I shouted, rolling with him once we hit the ground.

He wound up on top. "You're sloppy today..." he said, getting off. "Something up?"

I blinked, still on the ground on my back. "Not really, was just in the middle of some deep thinking, you know?"

"...My apologies for interrupting," he said. "Do you wish to talk instead of spar, this time?"

I glanced over to him. "You okay with that? I mean, I know you look forward to these little matches."

"It can wait. If you need to talk," he said, tentatively placing a hand on my shoulder "I will listen."

I felt myself blush. "Well..." I started, sitting up. "Aeo asked me out right before I came outside. I kinda wanted your input on it..."

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," I said. "I mean, he's a good guy. If I weren't so worried about you I'd have said yes right then."

"Why are you worried about me?" he asked.

I looked over to him. "You know why, Siar..."

He frowned. "...It's a valid concern, but I will live," he said. "You've said it before, I'm a lot better than I was when we met."

"So you think I should agree?" I asked.

"It would be a disservice to yourself to not at least try," he answered. "I will still be here if things do not work."

"You're a good man, Isamu... and an even better friend. Don't ever doubt that," I said.

I waited inside for their little match to be over with. As I was waiting, I let myself get acquainted with the idea of dating Atlas- or was I going to have to call her Marti from now on?

Would I take her to introduce to my parents? _'Father would have a fit'_ I thought with a cheeky grin. I wasn't sure how Mother would take it, but she'd always said to do what made me happy. I liked to think she would approve, because next to Atlas's approval I needed hers also.

And of course this was all assuming she would say yes. Her refusal was just as likely, if not more-so. The back door opened, and Atlas and Siarnaq walked back inside. "That was quick," I noted.

"Well, he did jump me," she said, shrugging as Siarnaq made his way back to his room. She watched him leave, before turning to me and coming over. "Truthfully, I got distracted... Was thinking about earlier..."

"Oh... Sorry about that," I said, pursing my lips nervously. "I guess I should have waited?" I asked.

She shook her head, chuckling a bit, "Maybe. It doesn't matter now though." She leaned back against the doorway, glancing away a bit before grinning. "I decided I'm gonna give dating you a shot."

I blinked. "You will?"

"Well yeah. I like you, so why not?" she asked, looking up and giving a more open grin. And I could see that she was actually blushing, her tanned skin taking on a more reddish hue. "But we gotta learn more about each other, fair?"

"Yes, that's perfectly fair," I said. "We could start now, if you wish. I do have some pictures we can look through."

She nodded, and I led her back to my room and began looking for said pictures. "Wish I could say I have some, but I really just brought a few along with me when I left home..."

"You can get them," I said. She left, and while she was gone I found what I was looking for. I sat on the bed, looking through old picture albums and picking out a few images to examine more closely.

I had to admit, most of them were good memories... And maybe this new turn of events would lead to more of them.

Only time would tell, really...

After a moment of waiting, my ears just barely picked up the faint sound of the piano being played. Curiosity got the better of me, and I got up, walking toward the living room. Atlas stood at the end of the hall, and motioned for me to stay quiet as we listened.

I peeked around the corner, surprised at the sight. _'Well, I suppose now I know why Thetis mentioned the piano,'_ I thought, watching the blue-haired teen play. After a while, I nudged Atlas. "That's a dancing piece he's playing," I whispered.

"I don't dance..." she replied. "Well, not to that..."

"Do you not know how?" I asked. She shook her head, and I smiled. "Would you like to learn?" I asked, taking her hand lightly.

She glanced down at our hands, before looking at me. "Only if it's you teaching..." she said, seeming almost shy about it. Probably was the first time I'd picked up on it too.

Deciding to take a chance I pulled slightly on her hand and leaned up onto my toes, giving her a light kiss on the lips. I held myself there a moment, before feeling her other arm wrap around my back and she started kissing back.

Mentally I grinned. She hadn't done much kissing before, but that was all right. Yes, maybe Atlas had a few rough edges. Maybe she needed some polishing...

Didn't mean she wasn't still a diamond...


End file.
